Abandoned Shack
Abandoned Shack '''is course 4 in Super Mario 64 Missing Stars. As the title suggests, this level is primarily a grassland with a dilapidated shack in the middle. This shack has platforms around it which Mario can climb, break, and even fall on him. Surrounding the house are also a couple of mushrooms and trees. The morning and night differ tremendously as well. In the daylight, there are a few NCPs roaming around which Mario can interact with to get hints on various stars or secret locations. Durng the night as usual, hostile enemies come out. In addition, a ton of platforms are created in the air used for an elevator star. This area is also the location for the warp that leads to the Metal Cap Switch. If Mario stands on a small mushroom that is surrounded by three trees he will be warped to the Windy Temple. In this area, there are 3 stars, 0 during the Day, 1 during the Night, and 2 you can get during either. Day Stars and Events No Events need to be completed during the daytime in this area. Night Stars and Events '''Star: Elevator Ride to the Mushroom in the Sky During the Night an elevator platform appears on top of the shack's roof which leads to the star. To reach the platform Mario first must use a tree to jump onto a mushroom which raises and falls. This will lead to some boxes which allows Mario to reach the roof. The elevator ride is quite long and has three obstacles. Mario must kill a fly guy (stand near the front of the platform and ground pound), jump over a metal box, and then break or jump over a breakable box. The ride will eventually lead to a giant mushroom. If Mario stands still when going over the mushroom's stalk, he will depart automatically. Now, Mario must run all the way to the bottom of the mushroom and onto the next platform (the box closest to the head contains coins). All Mario needs to do from here is press the Purple "!" and break the box at the end to obtain this star (the Checked platforms just tilt, so you dont need to worry about them falling). Either Day or Night Stars and Events Star: 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins which are scattered throughout the level. This is probably the most cryptic star in the entire game. The locations are as follows: # On the bottom floor of the shack # In the middle of the metal box puzzle. Mario must ground pound 2 of the blocks, then push the middle one out. # Behind the shack under the killer wall # On top of a metal box path behind the house # On top of some mushrooms # Under a platform on the side of the house which Mario must high jump for. # On the roof # In the roof. Mario must ground pound part of the roof where a vertical line of coins are, if he ground pounds again he will break into the Shack (conveniently where the star is located). When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the top level of the Shack Star: Hidden Box Climb to the roof of the house using the tree to reach the moving mushroom near the entrance. When on top, walk to the other side of the roof and drop down onto a ledge where a yellow "!" box is located with a star inside. This is directly under the elevator platform that appears at night. Enemies (Night Only) * Bob-omb (not hostile, but if you run into it does major damage) * Fly Guy Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Location Category:Grassland Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Music-Mario RPG